Star Gazing
by sN0w
Summary: D/Hr. fic. Draco is about to get expelled and disowned by his own family and Hermione is abt to have a meltdown and fail all her classes. Harry and Ginny are dating and Ron is a bit paranoid?12/20/02 An unexpected event for Hogwarts that Ron truly dreads
1. Default Chapter

ok my first HP fic. woo. Draco and Hermoine cuz theyre cute together? dont u agree? haha. pls review it! -------  
  
It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger was outside reading a muggle book. 'This is just great. No one to disturb me. No Harry, no Ron and no Malfoy.' She breathed in the fresh air of fall. She lied down at the grass and looked up in the sky. When she suddenly heard Ginny's voice. She groaned and sat up to look around.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione turned and saw Ginny rushing towards her. When Ginny finally reach her Ginny panted and sat down beside her.  
  
"So..Ginny?" Hermione asked putting her book down.  
  
"You wouldn't believe who just ask me out?!" 'Oh great..Another one of those teenage girl things.'  
  
"Hmmm... I dunno who?" Hermione asked sounding interested.  
  
"Harry!" She screamed in ultimate joy.  
  
"Ohh..What a surprise." Hermione always knew that Ginny and Harry was gonna end up together. With all their flirting and all that. "That's really great Ginny."  
  
"Yeah it is!! He was just waiting for Ron's approval and all. Oh! I gotta go! I gotta get ready for our date tonight!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Date? Here in Hogwarts?" Hermione was a bit curious about this. Hogwarts isn't exactly a place for a date. Unless they go out of campus which is forbidden of course.  
  
"Yeah! We're going for a walk tonight! It's so romantic right?" Hermione put on a fake smile pretending to know what she's talking about.  
  
"Bye 'Mione!" Ginny ran off inside hopping giddily like an idiot. 'Love is in the air..And it stinks..' Hermione picked up her book and went in hoping that the love stench Ginny left would go away.  
  
" 'Mione!" Ron called out from the other end of the hallway. "Wait 'Mione!"  
  
'Oh great..' As much as she wanted to avoid Ron. She can't. After all Ron is one of her best friends. "Oh! Ron! How great to see you. So..What's up?" She said casually.  
  
"Oh..You know. Not much here. Just wanted to walk with my bestest friend in the world." Ron smiled nervously.  
  
"You wanna talk about Ginny and Harry?" She said as if she completely took it out Ron's mind.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I gotta talk to someone about it before I crack!" He said sounding a bit desperate...A lot desperate.  
  
"Yup..Knew it. They didn't made me Head Girl for nothing. So what's the problem?" The both sat down on one of the chairs at the Great Hall.  
  
"Well..I dunno. Not that I don't trust Harry or anything. It's just that I don't trust him with my sister. I don't want Ginny to get hurt. Especially not by my bestfriend." He said slumping down.  
  
"Hmm..Ron do you honestly think Harry will do somehing like that to Ginny?" She asked lifting his head up. "Cmon' it's Harry we're talking about not Malfoy. Honestly Ron I think you're becoming more paranoid everday."  
  
"But..I mean..Yeah I guess you're right. Harry probably wouldn't even hurt a fly.." They both laughed then Ron paused. "Unless the fly is You- know-who in disguise or Malfoy being turned into a fly this time or.."  
  
"Ron...Shut up." They both cracked up and waited for Ginny and Harry for dinner.  
  
Hermione rushed to the library that night to catch it before it closes up. 'Damn! I'm gonna be so screwed tommorrow morning of I don't get that book!' She thought as she ran to the halls. Hermione Granger had forgotten to check out a book for tommorrow's Tranfiguration class. She had forgotten all about it because Ginny had occupied her whole night showing her possibilties for her dress that night. 'Damn! Ginny!' She ran to the halls and when she turned she bumped into someone and completely knocked herself and the person down to the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry..." She continued to apologize and realized that the person didn't deserve the apologies.  
  
"Granger..Well, well. What is little miss perfect doing out in the halls this late? And running in the halls too." Draco said fixing his hair.  
  
"That is none of your business, Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go now." Hermione was about to walk pass Malfoy but he was blocking her way. "Get out of my way to slimy git!"  
  
"Maybe a little decent apology will make me get out of the way." Draco stood close Hermione. So close that they could feel each other breath. Draco was a bit taller of course.  
  
"If you don't go I will push you down you ferret." She said coming closer. 'His eyes..are very meserizing. And what perfume does he have on? He smells soo..Stop it Granger. He smells like a pile of horse shit!'  
  
"Granger threatning me? Haha. Did Potty and Weasley thought you that huh?" He grinned. 'Granger sure have grown a lot since we first met. She looks more...God, snap out of it Draco! She looks butt ugly as always!'  
  
"No.." Hermione shoved Draco as hard as she could and looked at Draco lying on the floor. "That I made up myself.." She ran away from Draco and headed straight to the library.  
  
"Well it's pretty lame!!" Draco shouted watching Hermione disappear in the hall. 'What a loser..'  
  
Draco reached the room for the Head Boy and Head Girl. At the common room he relaxed in the velvet couch with the Hogwarts sign on it. 'Ahh..This is life. I'm the Head Boy. I finally beat Potty at something.' He silently laughed to himself. But then he remembered..He only became head bot because Harry refused to be one. It was the first time in Hogwarts to have the same Head boy and Head Girl at the same house. So Harry refused the offer because he wanted someone else to have the chance..Someone from another house. Unfortunately the someone was Malfoy. 'Well , his lost. Probably chickened out because he couldn't handle the job.' He laughed at his own thoughts and relaxed by the fireplace. Then when he was about to fall asleep he heard a stomping sound coming towards the common room. 'Oh great, the bitch is back.' Hermione enters the room carrying a heavy book and looking exhausted.  
  
"Why, hello my dear roomate." Draco greeted.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." She said rushing to her room.  
  
"Hmm..muggle PMS?" He laughed and Hermione slammed the door at him.  
  
'Malfoy has got to be the most annoying git in the world.And how did he even knew about PMS?!' She thought as she tossed the book to her desk and fell to her soft bed with the Gryffindor sign. 'Who cares about that git..Finally..Sleep'. With her last thoughts she fell into deep slumber.  
  
Draco made his way to his Head Boy's room. His room was decorated with the Slytherin sign. His carpet was emerald green..color of Slytherin of course. His soft bed laid in the middle of the room. He had pillows with the snake sign and a soft comforter colored green. 'Muggle PMS..works everytime. I dunno why mudbloods and muggles are so upset about the so-called PMS. What the hell is it anyway?' He curiously thought as he changed into his pajamas. 'Oh well, as long as it get Granger upsets I'm happy.' He snickered and fell asleep with the picture of the extremely mad Hermione is his head.  
  
---  
  
1st ch is a bit short ryt? well ill write more. reviews pls! haha ill update ASAP 


	2. Never In My Dreams

woah. 3 reviews! thank you! yay!! like the last ch? well here's the nxt one! hope u like it! -----  
  
Hermione woke up a bit early to study for Transfiguration and of course take a long , relaxing shower. It was too early to go to the Great Hall so she decided to stay at their common room. She sat at the velvet couch near the fireplace. 'I just hope Malfoy doesn't wake up to disturb me again.' She opened the book she borrowed last night and read the first few chapters. 'What am I talking about? Malfoy doesn't get up till the last 15 minutes before class.' She smiled to her in satisfaction. 'Well at least Malfoy's sloth is good for once.'  
  
Draco sat up his bed recalling his dream over and over again. 'Ahh..Dream are just dreams.' He smiled remembering his dreams. He closed his eyes envisioning his dream. He was surronded by girls. Even the Weasley girl was on his leg begging him for a kiss. Even his parents were there supporting him. Then, a mist of cloud appears infront of him. A shadow appears which appears to be a woman. The shadow came forward and Draco realizes it was none other than..Hermione Granger. Dressed in a short baby blue skirt and a blue tanktop.  
  
"Oh, Draco please have me!" The dream Hermione moaned.  
  
He kissed her in the lips intensely and pushed her away. "Sorry deary. I don't go for mudbloods." He laughed coldly and spat at the crying Hermione.  
  
'Oh, how I wish dreams were real sometimes..' He stood up and took a quick shower and dressed into his robes. He was one hour early till they serve breakfast. 'No matter, I could always go around Hogwarts with my trusted companions: Crabbe and Goyle.' He opened his door and found the fireplace lighted and saw Hermione Granger reading..of course.  
  
"Good morning, Granger." He sat next to Hermione looking at her book. "Doing some early reading eh?"  
  
"Sod off Malfoy. Why are you awake this early? " She closed her book and faced Draco. "What do you want? " She snapped.  
  
"God, Granger can't I sit down with my partner and have quality time?" He answered back putting his arms around Granger, imagining her in that blue skirt from his dream. "You would look good on a blue skirt you know?"  
  
"Thanks for the fashion tip..But I don't take fashion tips from guys unless you're gay? Are you gay Malfoy?" She stood up and went to her room to grab her books.  
  
"Muggles are very hot tempered aren't they?" He said lying down on the couch.  
  
Hermione came out with her books on her arms and went out the door to the Gryffindor common room. 'Mudblodds..I will never get them.' He stood up to get his books too but of course he's heading to the Slytherin common room to pick up his bodyguards.  
  
When Draco reached the Slytherin common room Pansy Parkinson jumped Draco which both left them in a position in the floor with Draco on top.  
  
"Pansy, what in the world were you thinking?!" Draco scowlded. They were alone in the common room. No one was awake yet well..except for Pansy of course. 'God, this woman is so annoying. When will she get over the fact that I don't like her.' Draco cursed and tried to get out of Pansy's tight grip. "Let go of me you ugly bitch."  
  
Despite of Draco's insult Pansy just tightened her grip more. She started to undress Draco in a few minutes of Draco's struggling Pansy still managed to leave him shirtless.  
  
"Oh, Draco! I know you want me! Have me!!" Pansy moaned as she placed his hands on her chest.  
  
Draco pulled his hands and shouted again. "What's wrong with you?! I don't like you! I don't want you! Your the last person on Earth I would kiss!" Draco pushed Pansy and he escaped but Pansy chased him and held on to his pants making it fall down leaving him in his boxers.  
  
"ARRGHH!!" He tried to kick Pansy off his legs but he tackled him down this time Pansy on top. "GET OFF ME!!!"  
  
Draco struggled to get out of Pansy then suddenly the portrait hole opened and Professor Mcgonogall and Professor Snape gasped at what they saw..A nearly naked Head Boy and a Slytherin girl on top of him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms.Parkinson! What in the heavens do you think you're doing on the floor naked?!" McGonogall scowlded and looked really mad.  
  
"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES AND GET OUT OFF MR. MALFOY, MS. PARKINSON!" Snape shouted even louder which was probably enough to wake the whole Slytherin house..It was more than enough.  
  
It was Blaise Zabini who came down first and gasped at the sight so he went to call the others..Soon the common room was filled with Slytherin students.  
  
"Go back to your rooms Slytherins!" McGonogall shouted. The Slytherins scurried back to their room all mumbling.  
  
"This isn't my fault.." Draco's voice was interrupted by Pansy who was crying?  
  
"Professor Snape!Professor McGonogall! I'm so glad you came in time! Malfoy was trying to rape me! I was just sitting here in the common room and he just jumped me!" Pansy cried and cried like a little baby.  
  
"That's not what happened you whore!" Malfoy scowled back on fury.  
  
"Draco! I will not tolerate that language infornt of me!" McGonogall screamed back.  
  
Snape stared at Malfoy..No glaring at him like he was some kind of bad wizard.  
  
"But that's not what happened Professors! SHE jumped me!!" Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy! I have expected more from you! You're a Head Boy! And this is what you do?! 100 points out of Slytherin!" Snape scowlded coldly.  
  
'100 POINTS?! But Snape?! How could this be?!!!' Malfoys head was spinning and his heart was beating so fast that he might nearly faint. "BUT..!"  
  
"NO BUTS MR. MALFOY! YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR FROM THIS! NOW GO TO THE GREAT HALL...NOW!!!" Snape glared at him even more evily so Draco followed him as he picked up his clothes. Professor McGonogall led Pansy to the hospital wing to see if she's hurt. But as she left Pansy gave her this 'sorry-better-you-than-me' look and smiled.  
  
'That bitch..' He angrily thought as he went back to his room to change.  
  
It was almost past noon and Hermione and Draco were heading to their Charms class. It was a good thing a bunch of her friends were taking the same class or else she would be stuck with Draco.  
  
"Did you study for our mini-quiz for Transfiguration quiz today Ron?" She asked as she digs in her pocket for her handkerchief to wipe her wet hands. Ron doesn't answer.  
  
"Ron? I'm asking you something? Hello?" She waves her hand infront of the mesmerized Ron.  
  
"Huh? What? What's our next class? Is that Ginny and Harry?" He pointed to a crowd of student which obviously looked nothing like Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Ron." She stopped Ron to get his attention. "Ginny is fine with Harry. Stop stressing youself so much." She smiled to make Ron comfortable.  
  
"But..It's just that Harry and Ginny? Who would've thought that the two of them?" Ron breathed and continued. "I love my sister and I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want Harry to get hurt..Not that he has to worry. My sister will never dump him..." Hermione got annoyed with Ron's whole paranoid speech so she interrupted.  
  
"Ron! Shut up! Look let's not talk about the two of them for now okay?" Ron shut his mouth and they both went in their Charms classroom.  
  
"Okay class open your book to pages 114." Professor Flitwick instructed on the top of his piles of books.  
  
As the class opened their books a knock at the door was heard and all students turned their heads as Professor Flitwick opened the door with his wand.  
  
"Now class get back to your books..Why hello Professor McGonogall. How can I help you?" Flitwick asked.  
  
"Oh, I just want to borrow Ms. Granger for a minute, Professor." McGonogall said. Flitwick nodded and Hermione followed the professor out the classroom.  
  
Outside the classroom the hall was empty and quiet. Everyone had resided to their classes..  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you Ms. Granger. Your parents are here to see you.." Professor said calmly as she led the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"My parents? Why Professor?" She curisosly asked. 'What would my parents want? And how did they get here?' Hermione's mind was filled with questions that was soon to be answered.  
  
"I don't know yet Ms. Granger." McGonogall stopped infront of a phoenix painting and muttered the password. Hermione followed her in a staircase and reached the door which Professor easily opened.  
  
Her parents were sitting on a couch and Dumbledore was entertaining them by telling them how amazing their wonderful daughther is.  
  
"MUM!DAD!" Hermione ran to them and hugged them both and her eyes filled with tears of joy because she was so glad to see her parents. She kissed them both and sat in a chair next to them.  
  
"We'll leave you alone for now.." Dumbledore and McGonogall left the room leaving the Grangers inside.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here! But why?" Hermione smiled seeing her parents so happily together.  
  
"Oh..Dear we're glad to see you too aren't we honey?" Her dad smiled and turned back to her mom. "Aren't we Elizabeth?"  
  
"Oh..Yes we are." Her mom was a bit cold when she said it and yet there was a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"And..Why?" Hermione was still keeping her cheerful smile.  
  
"You see dear..Umm.." Her dad was a bit nervous on whatever he was about to say.."Um.."  
  
"Oh, for godsake's man or maybe woman? Your dad is gay Hermione!" Her mom screamed.  
  
What her mom said seemed to echo all over the room. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She wanted to rewind everything and take back what her mom just said. Her smile fades and disappear in the air like smiling was something that she could never do again.  
  
"WHAT?! No! No! It's not true! You're lying! You came here to tell me that umm.. Our life is normal! MY DAD IS NOT GAY!!" Hermione bursted into tears. "NO!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry dear..But.." Her dad tried to pat her back.  
  
"BUT WHAT? IT JUST HAPPENED!" Her dad tried to hug her but she just pushed him down. "GET OFF ME!" Hermione ran out of the portrait hole as fast as she could and out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
'This is not happening..Please tell me this is not happening.' She ran and ran. She went pass teachers and students but she was still in tears. She went out to Hogwarts ground and sat there crying. 'My dad is not gay..my dad is not gay..my dad is not gay.' She kept rocking back and forth crying. Then a few mintues later she stopped crying and stared at the lake with tears still coming out her eyes. 'My dad is gay..I hate my life!' She threw a rock at the lake and continued cry.  
  
---  
  
woah! 2nd chapter! yay! loved it? hope u did! well thx for the 1st 3 wonderful reviews! ill update ASAP 


	3. 'I wish I was Potty..'

woah! 10 reviews thank you so much ppl! thank you! anyway they gay thing was unexpected..haha anyhoo here's the 3rd chap.  
  
-------  
  
While Hermione was crying her eyes off and missing all her other remaining classes Draco wasn't having much luck either. When Draco got off his Charms class everyone was wondering where Hermione could be and the thing that happened at the Slythring common room that morning. Obviously Pansy and a bunch of Slytherins have been spreading the news that Draco Malfoy was a rapist. Some admired his manly act others..Mostly women loathed him even more and mostly avoided him. Crabbe and Goyle kept praising him like he was some kind of Sex God. He loved the admiration of some but hated the fact that the teachers watched him even more..Even Snape! Professor McGonogall even threatened him of getting a new Head Boy! Draco walked lazily to his next class which Potions with Gryffidor. Normally he looked forward for Potions but this time it seems like hell to him.  
  
"Good Afternoon students today we will be making an Illusion Potion. This Potion is very crucial so please be careful.This potion can make an Illusion whatever the person's victim is thinking of. The list of ingredients is in your desks." Snape said coldly and eyed the class. He paused and looked at he at the class. "Where's Ms. Granger?" He asked.  
  
Ron raised his hand even though he really didn't want to talk to Snape. "What is it Weasley?" Snape asked coldly. "Umm..Professor, Hermion was excused by Professor McGonogall during Charms." He explained. "Very well then.."  
  
Everyone was doing fine in their potions. Draco was partnered with Neville while Harry and Ron was together..Amazingly. Neville had to go to the hospital wing because he had burned his arm when he accidentally put his arm near the fire. So, Draco was left alone to make his potion. He was mumbling on how miserable the day has been but then stopped because he caught Snape eyeing him suspiciosly. 'My god, what's Snape's problem today?! Why does he hate me all of a sudden?' He continued thinking about how bad everything in his day turned out. Seamus Finnigan got back from the hospital wing, escorting Neville. Seamu's partner Lavander was beside Malfoy's desk so Seamus walked behing Draco. Draco was too busy thinking about something when Seamus accidentally bumped him causing Draco to pour all of his Dragon's Blood. He was only supposed to pour 3 drops or else it would...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy what have you done?!" Snape barked loudly it echoed all over the Potions dungeon.  
  
The whole class turned their heads to Malfoy. As for Seamus he was already on his seat when Snape eyed Draco.  
  
"But, I didn't do it! Honest! Seamus bumped me and I accidentally poured the whole bottle." He held up the bottle of the dragon's blood.  
  
"THE WHOLE BOTTLE?!" Snape barked even more furiously.  
  
"Err..Yes. I'm sorry Professor." He said apologetically..Unfortunately Snape didn't bought it.  
  
"EVERYONE LEAVE THE CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT!" He ignored Draco's apology and lead the class out the hall when suddenly Draco who was sulking at his desk saw a small spark come out of his cauldron.  
  
"MALFOY LEAVE THE CLASSROOM!" Snape yelled. Draco followed Snape's orders just when Draco was about to leave the class when his cauldron started shooting red sparks. He stared at it in amazement but Snape pulled him outside immediately. Just when everyone was outside they heard a loud exploding sound. Everyone covered their ears then after 5 minutes the exploding stopped. Everyone stared at Draco who looking a bit paler than he normally is. Snape enterd the classroom and the students started to get a quick look. Everything was ruined. From Snape's Potions bottles to the desk..Everything was blowned up. When Snape entered the room the other students started to enter too. Everyone started 'oohhs' and 'ahhhh'.  
  
"Due to the circumstances classes would be cancelled for the rest of the day." Snape said to the class still cold. Then he glared at Draco almost trying to burn him. "And as for you Mr. Malfoy. May I have a word with you while the whole class goes to there next class."  
  
While the whole class passed by they all snickered to each other whispering "Finally..Snape has come to senses", "This is priceless.", Malfoy's dad isn't paying Snape a bit more.". They all laughed on the corridor but Snape seemed to regard all of it. Snape was looking a Draco seriously like he was about to Draco.  
  
"Look, Professor I'm really sorry. Seamus Finnigan knocked me." Draco tried to explain.  
  
" I saw Draco. You're using Mr. Finnigan so you can cover up your schemes again. Professor Dumbledore and McGonogall will hear from this..And your father. 70 points if Slytherin!" Snape turned and left Draco all alone in the blowned up classroom. 'Great..What next?'  
  
It was almost dinner and Hermione decided to go straight to her room and avoid everyone. She wiped up her last tears. As she entered the castle she walked unsuspiciosly when Ron suddenly popped out of nowhere.  
  
" 'Mione! Where have you been after Charms!" Ron said excitingly. "You had missed the most amazing thing during Potions!"  
  
"What? Snape was wearing a pink robe like Lockhart did in 2nd year?" She said sarcastically trying to act normal.  
  
"NO! Even better!" As much as she didn't want to she followed Ron to the Great Hall for dinner. "Snape got mad at Malfoy! As in really mad! Snape even took 70 points from Slytherin!"  
  
"Oh..Why?" She asked curiously as they both sat down near Ginny and Harry.  
  
"He blew up the whole Potions classroom! You missed it! It was great! Where have you been anyway?" Ron asked eyeing Harry and Ginny smiling at each other.  
  
"Ohh..I was...Um.." Hermione frantically thought for an excuse. "Head Girl stuff...You know.."  
  
"How come Malfoy didn't come? Not that I want him missing Snape's yelling at Potions.." Harry interrupted.  
  
"I said Head GIRL stuff. Not Head BOY stuff." She said drinking juice.  
  
"Ohh..Right.." Ron agreed and so did the other two.  
  
After telling them that she had some stuff do an owl came swooping towards the Slytherin table dropping a red letter at Malfoy's hand. 'Is that a..' Then Hermione rushed to her room without even saying 'goodnight' or anything to her friends.  
  
"A HOWLER?!" Crabbe yelled stupidly.  
  
"OOOHH..You're in trouble Draco. "Crabbe added.  
  
"Why don't you two fat ass shut up?" Draco told them and so the two fat ass went back to their food.  
  
'A Howler?! Man, I'm in trouble.' Draco left the Grear Hall and headed directly to the Head Boy's common room. 'What was my dad thinking? A Howler?! Honestly, I would've thought my dad had more sense.' He muttered the password and went in the portrait hole.  
  
"Granger.." Draco said softly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked wiping her tears. Draco stared at her so Hermione left and went to her room. 'Wonder what's botherin' that mudblood.' He ran to his room and sat down on his bed. 'This is it..'He opened the letter and a booming sound came out of it. Good thing their rooms were sound proof.  
  
"MALFOY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! TWO LETTER IN ONE DAY?! DO YOU THINK I WOULD ALWAYS BUY YOU OUT OF YOUR TROUBLES THERE?! ATTEMPTING TO RAPE A STUDENT? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! BLOWING UP THE POTIONS CLASSROOM?! AND GUESS WHAT?! THEY ALSO INFORMED ME THAT YOU ARE FAILING CLASSES?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET EXPELLED? BE THANKFUL THAT THEY DIDN'T KICK YOU OUT FROM BEING A HEAD BOY! I WOULD TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS TOMMORROW!!" Then the red letter crumpled up to pieces suddenly burned and ashes was the only ones left. 'I could die right now...' He fell on his bed and fell in to deep sleep with the Howler still echoing in his ears.  
  
The next morning Hermione left early and headed straight out of the castle. She had decided to skip all her classes because to her nothing matters anymore. She hid behind trees and bushes. She couldn't face her classmates. But unfortunately ten minutes to class Hagrid discovered her hiding.  
  
"What 'ar you doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked with his hands full of weird moving plants.  
  
"Ohh..Nothing Hagrid.." She said casually.  
  
"Better get to class.." He helped Hermione up and Hermione went to the castle. 'Maybe I could get my self expelled.'  
  
During breakfast everyone whispered and stared as Draco entered the Great Hall. They were all wondering one thing. What did Malfoy's Howler contained? He was about to finish his toast when Snape excused him for his father had arrived. Snape led him to what seemed like an endless corridor but Snape reached a painting and said a password and they went to a staircase and went into a large wooden door. He saw Dumbledore talking to his fater..Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"Ahh..Our Head Boy! Sit down and join us for tea Professor Snape!" Dumbledore looked happy.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore can I have a time to talk with my son? Alone.." Lucious said.  
  
"Ahh..Yes. You two have some things to discuss. Best be off. Come Professor Snape." The two Professors said as they exited the room.  
  
The two Malfoys were silent for a minute. But when Lucious coughed and stared at his son evily the silence that Draco was enjoying was broken.  
  
"According to Snape one more mistake and you will not only be kicked as a Head Boy you will also be explled from Hogwarts." Lucious said calmly. He stood up and looked at the view from Dumbledore's window.  
  
"But, Dad I swear I didn't rape that Parkinson and I didn't blew up the Potions classroom!" Draco knew he shouldn't argue with his father but it just didn't feel right being blamed for something he didn't do. Sure if he did all of it in purpose he would've been proud of himself taking all the credit.But, he didn't do any of those things.  
  
"Enough Draco!" His dad yelled. "If you make one more mistake and if you don't start passing you classes..The Malfoys will disown you."  
  
"WHAT?! DISOWN ME?! You can't do that! The press will go crazy about Lucious Malfoy disowning his own son!" He said trying to sound hopeful.  
  
"The press?! Are you crazy boy?!I could pay the press and make it look like you ran away and rebelled on the family!" Lucious spat.  
  
"You can't do that!!" Draco's face became pale as he yelled back.  
  
"Don't tell me what I can't do! You're no better that a stupid muggle now.." With that Lucious left his own son in Dumbledore's office a bit shocked with what his fathe just said. 'My father..My whole family will disown me?! Now I'm no better than a muggle?!..How come Potty gets death threats from the DarkLord while I'm being blamed for this..Oh wait. Yeah. Potty doesn't have a family to disown him and plus..He had grown up with muggles all his life he would probably take it as a compliment..I wish I was Potty who only get death threats..'  
  
----------  
  
chap 3 done! thanks for the reviews! oohh! ill update ASAP! 


	4. Just one night..

4th chap.. angel_eyez: ur ryt.. Snape could've used the truth potion..but i wanted Draco to have such a bad day with so many bad shits happenin to him..so y bother makin Snape make Draco drink a truth potion? thank you for all ur reviews!!  
  
----------  
  
Hermione tried to act normal infront of everyone but she knows that inside her nothing will ever be the same. For the past 2 days she had been excusing herself from class more and bursting into tears. Her friends tried to talk to her but she just always drops the subject. She didn't want her friends to know that her father is..Gay. Her teachers had noticed something wrong about Hermione too. Normally, she was an extremely know-it-all student who participates in classes but now she only answers when she is asked. But of course the teachers at Hogwarts were informed about Hermione's problem so they didn't ask what's wrong with her. She was failing classes too. Some students think that it was some kind of protest for the House-Elves again. So they ignored her but they were a bit surprised. Harry and Ron tried to figure out what was wrong with her but they didn't have much chance to talk to her because she barely eats and she's always staying in her room now..Crying. Then one night after dinner Hermione was walking to her room when she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around to look who it was it turned out to be Harry. She tried to ignore him and walked a bit faster but Harry caught up of course.  
  
Catching his breath Harry finally got Hermione's attention. "Hermione.." He said still catching his breath. "I just wanted to talk to you..About the past 2 days. The way you're acting is a bit..Umm..Odd. I know it's probably not my business but you've got to pull yourself together. Me and Ron and of course Ginny.." He blushed slightly mentioning Ginny's name. "Are here to help you whatever's buggin' you."  
  
'Oh..Harry..My dear concerned friend. If you only knew..' She was about to burst into tears when she realized she was still standing infront of Harry. Without even thinking Hermione hugged Harry and forced herself not to cry. "Oh! Harry! Thank you..But..I can't tell you..Right now. Soon I'll tell you. I'll tell you and Ron..Promise.." Harry didn't look convinced but he knew he had to respecT Hermione's decisions.  
  
"Well..If you say so. I'll respect that..Just don't put yourself down so much. We're here for you." Harry walked away a bit freaked out but satisfied to know that his friend is still somehow in the sane said.  
  
"Thank you for being my friend Harry.." Hermione whispered as Harry disappeared in the corridor.  
  
She contiued to walk to her room as soon as she reached their common room she just collapsed at the couch infront of the fireplace. She watched the fire crackling infront of her. Her eyes felt tired..Her whole body was giving up when she was about to fall asleep in the couch the portrait hole opened and Draco emerged looking exhausted himself. Hermione's whole body was on full alert as soon as he saw Draco walking in. Draco also seemed a bit alert when he saw Hermione on the couch.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the library right now doing some kind of research on something? God knows that you're still researching on how to defend those house-elves.." Draco also sat down on the chair next to her.  
  
"Yeah..I was gonna go there but I heard that a bunch of Slytherins are infesting the grounds of Hogwarts so they said that it'd be safe if I stayed in my room tonight. I never thought ugly Slytherins like you would be able to enter such safe ground." She said sounding a bit tired.  
  
"Watch you're mouth you filthy, bush- haired mudblood." Draco shot back.  
  
They stared at each other malevontly even if they both twitched because of tiredness. They both got sick staring at each other. I mean why not just kill each other? They both had big problems of their own and teasing each other was the least of it. They both went to their rooms at the same time, shutting their doors on their each other violently.  
  
'That ugly no-good git..' Hermione sighed and went to her window and stared at the star. She was about to open the window and commit suicide when an ordinary barn owl came sweeping across her room, flying enthusiastically. It took a few minutes before Hermione finally calmed the owl down and took a bit of parchment from its leg. 'Ron and Harry..'She opened it expecting another comforting letter from her friends.  
  
Dear Hermione, It's me your Aunt Martha. I managed to get a hold of the last owl you sent for your parents and asked him to send you this letter. Hope it reaches you. Well, as you know your father is a no-good faggot. Sorry about that. I know you still probably love him..You're such a nice girl you better stay the same and never change. Anyway, your father is running off to live with this guy..You know that guy Hector from your dad's work? That's the guy he's living with. It's disgusting..Well, your mum..Well, this is very hard, dear. But your mum has gone a bit nuts. Some mental disorder..It's no big thing really. We don't have to send her off to an asylum or anything but she need extra care and attention. So, I'm staying here with your mum for now to sort of help here. It's all your gay ass father's fault. I knew your mum was wrong about him ever since we met him. No point changing it eh? Well, don't you worry here I'll take care of your mum! Just study hard there and maybe learn a spell to turn your father into an ugly fag toad! See you in summer! Take care!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Aunt Martha  
  
Tears started to fall from her eyes..Tears of joy and anger. She was happy that she was lucky to have such a nice aunt and angry because it's all her dad's fault. She wanted to put the Killing Curse on her dad more than anything else in the world. She knew her whole life is ruined because her dad was a selfish person. 'He probably didn't think of me while he kissed that Hector guy..' She cried even more. When she was finished crying she was about to write back to her aunt. When she saw her telescope on the corner. Her parents used to star gaze with her. Teaching her about the muggle constellations while she thought them about the other constellations she learned from Hogwarts. Tears slipped from her eyes as she dropped her quill and parchment. She grabbed her telescope and headed out her room. Out in the common room she found Draco's door a bit opened. 'Probably out harrasing another student..' She went out the portrait hole and crept downstairs trying not make any noise. Luckily, Peeves was in the Muggles Studies classroom. She silently walked to the edge of the lake which was a perfect place for star gazing..Apart from the Astronomy Tower which was probably close. Even is someone does catch her outside she could always tell them that she heard a bunch of first years sneaking out and since she was a Head Girl she decided to keep patrol. The lake was shimmering and the weather was perfect. It was a bit chilly but she didn't care..It was a sign that winter was coming near..Meaning Christmas. Last year she spend her holidays with her parents and Hector was at their Christmas dinner. 'Of course! Why didn't I notice! Dad and Hector were acting weird..And Dad even brought him home because Hector didn't have a car..How could I miss that?! How long has he been..Gay? How long has that..that..fag been lying to us?!' She recalled her memories with her father as she set up her telescope on the ground. Everything was so still and quiet..Hagrid was obviously sleeping already and so was everyone else who didn't have a fag for a father. She looked through her telescope and saw the star shining brightly. After half an hour of gazing at the wonderful stars she lied down on the grass and enjoyed the cool breeze. She tried to forget about her problems..and just relax. It was almost 1 in the morning when Hermione finally decided to go back to her room when suddenly she saw a shadow sitting beside the tree. The tree was only a few inches away from her. When the clouds clouding the moon, the moon shone brightly on the lake and clearly illuminating the shadow. It was...  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, Granger. What are trying to do? Get yourself expelled?" Draco said leaning on the aged tree.  
  
The moon showed Draco's face clearly..Hermione stared at him a bit transfixed. Draco's gray eyes shone in the moonlight making it glitter a little bit. His blonde slick hair looked perfect on him. And his pale skin seemed so..amazing with the moonlight shining on it. 'He looks like a veela..a male version of it.' She snapped off her own thoughts and tried to avoid his gaze still waiting for an answer. 'Am I?..No it's not possible.' She blinked trying to erase her own thoughts. 'Am I ..attracted to Draco Malfoy?'  
  
"Maybe.." She finally answered and turned her gaze to the lake.  
  
"Hmm..A rebellious side of Granger..Interesting." Hermione blushed a little bit and she decided for one night..Just one night or morning probably..She would ignore the fact that her father is gay and she's failing her classes and..the fact that Draco was unreachable like the stars that were still shimmering in the sky. 'Just one night..' She thought and gave Draco a smile which seemed to surprise him too.  
  
--------- 4th chap..woah..like the last one? hope u did! thanks for the reviews! ill update ASAP 


	5. True

5th chap.. this is supposed to be like my fav chapter bcuz 5 is my fav no#. i dunno how's this is gonna turn out so i cant sat this is my fav chap. ok ill shut up..  
  
slytherin witch- ur ryt hermione should be more hmm.. mature abt it. but this is my fic therefore i could make them cry over a typo if i wanted to. haha...anyway dats not it. ok the real reason is ok..imagine u had a perfect family.. ur a witch..smartest witch..in ur school the all of a sudden your dear ol' dad shows up and tells u he's gay. how would u react? your whole perfect life is shattered. so i made her cry...and cry. besides ur mom is going insane..literally.. bcuz of wat ur dad did. who wouldn't cry?  
  
-------------  
  
Hermione's lips trembled not because it was cold out but beacause Draco was walking towards her. She tried to keep control of herself but as Draco comes closer she started to blush. 'Stop blushing!' She was trying to command herself. Draco sat down beside her and slowly lied down at the soft grass. Hermione who was a bit in panic looked at Draco lying down next to her.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" She asked hiding the sound of panic from her voice.  
  
"None of your business, Granger." He answered coolly and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hmph.." Hermione pouted and lied down next to him.  
  
The two just lied down on the soft grass and stared at the stars in the sky. The soft gentle breeze passed by them making Hermione a bit chilly. Draco opened his eyes and it landed on Hermione's telescope.  
  
"Doing a bit of star gazing eh?" He asked turning his head to Hermione.  
  
Hermione who blushed a little turned to Draco and saw his gray eyes staring at her. "Uhh..Yeah. My parents love star gazing so it sort of grew on me.." She forced herself not to cry  
  
Draco noticed Hermione who was about to burst into tears. "Uhh..Is there something wrong?" He asked not even thinking of what he just said.  
  
Hermione turned away from Draco to hide her face and said. "No..I'm fine.." She lied.  
  
Draco sat up and looked at Hermione who was crying a little bit. "Granger? Is there something wrong?" Draco couldn't care less what was wrong with Hermione but for some reasong a voice was urging him to care. He grabbed Hermione's arm and sat her up. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Hermione started to wipe her tears and stared at Draco. Her eyes were a bit red but she wasn't crying anymore. She pulled her knees up and started to hug it. She avoided Draco's curious gaze by staring at the lake. She took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Oh..Nothing.." Draco stared at her in disbelief. 'Oh! Cmon Hermione! Malfoy is smarter than that. You were crying for god sakes!' She just suddenly couldn't take it anymore so she bursted into tears. She fell down on Draco arms who started to embrace her and patting her back. 'What is Malfoy doing?!' "It's just that..." 'What am I doing?!' She paused for a moment trying to regain her senses again. "My..parents. I just couldn't believe it. My dad is..." She couldn't get herself to say it. To finally accept the fact that her dad was.. "...gay.." She said then bursted into tears again. "My mum..She's gone insane about it. Now she's very sick. Everytime I think about it I feel like my whole life is shattering into pieces. I couldn't take it. Now I'm failing my classes... It's just so hard to concentrate. The picture of my mum crying always comes to my head. It makes me so..mad!" She threw a rock at the lake to release her sudden anger. "I hate my dad..."  
  
Draco stared at Hermione, surprised. He couldn't believe that someone had something worst going on on their life. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there stared at the crying Hermione. Without even thinking he spoke. "Well..We're not far off from each other's misery." Hermione stopped crying and stared at Draco. "You mean Lucious Malfoy is..Gay?" She asked curiosly. Draco almost fainted on what Hermione said. "My father? Gay? I wish...I mean we both have life ruining problems." He said. The two stayed silent for a few seconds and Hermione finally decided to break the ice. "So what's your problem?" Draco didn't want to tell the mudblood his problem but something made his mouth move. "Oh..You know. The whole world suddenly hates me...My father might disown me and make it look like I just ran away. Oh yeah, even if the whole world didn't hate me..I am still bound to be a Death Eater after Hogwarts." He said as if it didn't matter.  
  
Hermione was too centered on her problems that she didn't realize that other people had their own problems too. Worst problems. She stared at Draco but he didn't pay attention to Hermione's staring. He was too focused staring at the lake. She stared at Draco's shining gray eyes and blonde hair..His pale skin was so smooth Hermione wanted to touch it. 'What?! I don't wanna touch his skin!But it's so.. ' Just thinking about it made Hermione blush which Draco caught of course.  
  
"Are you blushing Granger?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione quickly hid her face in her cloak. "No..I'm just...Cold." She lied. Draco stared at her for a moment making her cheeks feel even hotter. 'Why am I blushing? This is Malfoy the ferret boy we're talking about!' Draco then took off his cloak and covered it on her back. "Don't want you to freeze to death..They'll blame me." Draco wrapped her arms together keeping himself warm. "C'mon we better get in. Peeves might catch us and besides I don't want you to freeze to death too." Hermione forced a smile to lighten up the moment...Draco returned her smile which made her cheeks pink. Draco and Hermione stood up and as she was about to carry her telescope Draco offered to carry it. Hermione gladly gave it to him. "Thanks.." she whispered.  
  
The two got back into their rooms walking in silence. When they were both in their common room the warm fire coming from the fireplace send jolts all over their bodies. Draco placed the telescope on a couch while he sat down on another and next to him was Hermione.  
  
"Well, I guess we better go too sleep." Draco said warming his hands.  
  
"Yeah..." They both stood up and Draco and Hermione were both so close to each other they could feel each other breath.  
  
"Draco...Thanks..I mean you are going to keep it all a secret right?" Hermione asked looking up to Draco who was a bit taller than her.  
  
"Of course I will, Granger. I also trust you with my little secret." Draco winked and smiled at her which lightened up her face a bit. But then she just suddenly bursted into tears falling into Draco's chest. Draco was caught off guard with her sudden out burst. He didn't know what to do. He slowly mover his arms to hug Hermione. Then, he started to brush her hair with his palms. Hermione returned his hug and soon they were both hugging each other tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco! It's just that..I'ver never actually thought of having you as a err..Friend?" Hermione backed away from him and wiped her tears.  
  
"Same here.." Draco instantly replied. He was a bit shocked that Gra..Hermione actually called him by his first name..And she also called him a friend!  
  
"Thank you.." She whispered softly while tears still came out of her eyes.  
  
"No problem." The two just stood in silence for a minute or two and the only sound was the crackling fire from the fireplace.  
  
"Well, good night then Draco." There it was again. Draco was again shocked on the way Hermione said his first name. Well, is she was going to do it he might as well do the same.  
  
"Good night, Hermione." He whispered softly. Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes and headed to her room carrying her telescope.  
  
Draco peacefully headed to his room and lied down still hearing Hermione's voice saying his name and the way they hugged each other there. It was different not like any other girls..It felt warm, comforting and ..True.  
  
---------------  
  
gawd..finally..major writers block, thanx for the review ppl! ill update ASAP! 


	6. Delirious

hah...finally new chap. thx for the reviews  
  
-----  
  
The next morning Hermione was feeling a bit tired because she barely slept. Good thing it was a weekend. It was only 6 in the morning. She wanted to go back to sleep but she couldn't anymore. 'Argh! I hate this!' She swung her legs of the bed and rubbed her eyes. On a chair was a robe, she grabs it and wraps it around herself. She silently walked out her room out to the common room. The fire crackled as she enters. It mad Hermione warm all over. She snuggles in the couch recalling's last night's event. 'Draco..Last night.' She hugged herself tightly and looked at Draco's door. The Slytherin sign was shining brightly in the door. 'Draco..Is my friend?' She hugs herself and kept herself warm. 'Was it real?' She stares at the crackling fire in the fire place. She fell asleep on the couch hugging herself thinking about Draco.  
  
Draco woke up..Just woke up nothing he just woke up. His eyes just opened widely and stared at the ceiling. 'Gr..Hermione..' He closes his eyes and sees a picture of last night's Hermione. 'Was it real?' He sat up and looked around. His things were scattered in the table. Another weekend. He looks out the window and doesn't see anything because of the thick fog. He got out of bed in his Slytherin pajamas and tip-toed out the door. He noticed the fire crackling. 'Hermione?' He gently tip-toed towards the couch and find Hermione all snuggled up sleeping soundly. He goes back to his room and grabs his blanket. When he gets back he covers Hermione with the blanket and sat on another couch and watched Hermione and eventually fell asleep.  
  
The sun rises up annd the it shone through the window and falls upon Draco's eyes. He squints and sees the sun up high. It must be at least 11 in the afternoon. He stood up and nudged Hermione to wake up.  
  
"Gra...Hermione wake up." He whispers.  
  
Hermione groaned and ignore Draco. She pulls the blanket.  
  
"C'mon. You gotta wake up." He shakes her a bit.  
  
"What?" Hermione squints her eyes and sees Draco's gray eyes staring at her. Her heart felt like it was frantically jumping around her when Draco's eyes gaze at her.  
  
"Wake up.." No insult or whatsoever. It was nothing but a wakeup call kind of thing.  
  
She sat up and realized she was still in her night gown. She felt naked in it and pulled the covers to keep warm and to hide herself. She realizes the green in the blanket and soon found out it was Draco's..It has Draco's scent in it.  
  
"Oh...Thanks.."  
  
"Yeah.." Draco walked to his room.  
  
"Draco.." She said in a low voice but loud enough for Draco to hear. "Thanks."  
  
Draco gave out a smile and said. "Okay.."  
  
Hermione stood up and handed him his blanket even though she still did felt a little cold. She had her hand stretched out handing him the blanket.  
  
"Keep it. You're shivering..Don't want you to get sick now do I?" Draco winked and Hermione felt her cheeks blush as Draco went to his room for a quick shower.  
  
Hermione went to her room still a bit stunned and blushing. She put the blanket closer to her face and felt how soft it was. It also smelled like a whole garden of fragrant roses. 'Does Draco smell like this?' She folded the blanket and placed it on her bed. She went in her lavish Gryffidor bathroom and took a morning shower.  
  
Draco finished before Hermione. He wanted to wait for her for some reason..But why should he?After all Hermione is a mudblood who he was supposed to despise. He exited their room and walked alone with his hands on his robes pocket. 'Hmm..Where to go.' He wanted to get his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin common room but ever since the Pansy thing he decided to avoid that place from now on unless he was accompanied by someone who had brains. It was already 11:30, where could he go? He was all alone on a weekend. He decided to go flying for awhile before lunch. He picked up his Nimbus 3000 from McGonogall's office because they were starting to check new brooms after many countless incidents Harry had with his broom. He walked slowly with his broom on his left hand. At the practice grounds Draco did a few laps around the school and did a getting used to with his broom. After an hour of practice he decided to go down and eat some decent food. As he was landing he saw the bushes moving about 20 feet from him. Normally, he would ignore it and go away but Draco wasn't feeling normal that day after all he just befriended a mudblood. He flew quietely and high towards the bushes. He landed quietely a few feet away from the bushes and crept quietely. As he got closer he head voices..Familiar voices.  
  
"Harry, not there!" A woman's shrieked. The voice sounded so familiar.  
  
"C'mon Gin!" It was Potter and Ginny!  
  
Draco drew closer and peered into the bushed a little bit. Harry and Ginny were both kissing each other passionately. Harry was kissing Ginny on the neck, she looked like she was liking it no matter how much she resisted. Draco felt like throwing up. 'Potter and little Weasely girl kissing..Eeeww..' He was mature enough for the situation. He had seen alot of couples like that...He was like that, but it just seemed wrong to him. He jumped into his broom and quickly flew away. 'It's like Harry and his freckled face freak friend kissing..Eeew' He tried to erase the thought as he entered the Grand Hall. A few people were already eating. He grasped on to his broom tighter trying to forget about what he just saw. He noticed Hermione on the Gryffindor table with Ron who looked a complete mess than usual. Ron looked like he hasn't slept and eaten for days.  
  
Draco directly went to the Slytherin table and saw Pansy and her friends snickering at the end of a table as Draco passed by.  
  
"Ooohh..Be careful girls it's the rapist." The girls broke into loud laughters and shrieks as Draco gave them a scowling look.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were as usual stuffing their faces with food. It's like the only thing the knew how to do right. Draco sighed as he sat across his greedy henchmen.  
  
"Where have you been Draco?" Crabbe asked with his mouth full of pastries.  
  
"Practicing." Draco answered simply. He stared at the food and suddenly lost appetite because of the thought of Harry and Ginny started to come back to him again.  
  
"You're not eating." Goyle said as he continued to take a bite of a chicken leg.  
  
"Well, sorry! Unlike you two I know to do something else right besides stuff my face with fat." Draco gave them a scowl look. They knew what it meant. Draco wasn't in a good mood. They stayed silent and just ate their food after that.  
  
After sitting there for 15 minutes watching Crabbe and Goyle eat he decided to leave because the sight of them eating didn't make him feel any better. He just stood up and everyone stared at him again. His broom was still in his firm grasp at his left hand. 'Where to go now?' He continued to walk cluelessly on the halls not knowing where to end up. He must've gone through the same corridor ten times because he kept seeing the same painting. 'Am I lost?' How could Draco Mafoy get lost in Hogwarts? No, he wasn't lost..Okay maybe lost in his own thoughts yeah but he wasn't lost in sense of direction of course. He knew exactly where he was. He was infront on the library. Why? He didn't know. He decided to just get his act together and do the thinking in his room. He started to walk and he suddenly heard Hermione's voice behind him.  
  
"Draco!Draco!" Hermione was running after him. He stopped and waited for her to come forward. "I need your help!"  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Ron! Ron is flying around the grounds uncontrollaby!" Hermione pulled Drao's arm out the school.  
  
"Why me?! Why didn't you call Madam Hooch or something?"  
  
"Becaue you have a broom and you were the first person I saw!Now save him!" Hermione pushed Draco to get on his broom which he eventually did.  
  
He flew really high and when he spotted Ron at the top of the lake he lunged forward and sped up. 'Damn Weasleys! Why am I even doing this? I could just live him to die. After all Weasleys don't have use in this world except to ruin other people's lives.' He was about to turn around when he saw Hermione looking at him with a worried look. 'Ahh..Yes. For your new found 'friend' who happens to be a mudblood too! Great Draco!' He started to chase after Ron. Finally he was beside Ron who looked like he didn't have any sense on what he was doing.  
  
"Damn you Weasley." Draco said under his breath. Ahead of them was a wall and they were coming in fast. He had to pull Ron of the demented broom. He drew closer and they were only a few feet away. He took his hands off his broom as it went steadily fast. Draco grabbed Weasley's arm and yanked it off the broom. Ron was now about to fall down so Draco kicked the broom as they got closer. Pretty soon Ron fell off his broom and Draco luckily grabbed his arm. They were so close to the wall probably about 8-10 feet. He put his other arm on his broom trying to gain control. 5 feet. He pulled the broom to stop it. 3 feet. The broom stopped and turned around fast. Draco's other arm where Ron was dangling was starting to hurt.  
  
"Leggo of me!! Where's my sister?!" Ron started to shake which also shaked the broom.  
  
"Stop shaking Weasel!" Draco screamed as he starts to lung down fast. His arms were about to rip off because Ron was not only heavy he also kept on moving. "Stop it or we'll both die!"  
  
"Die?! Who?" They were coming down fast and Draco couldn't control the broom anymore. "Oooooo! LOOK MISTER! WE'RE FLYING!" Ron shrieked.  
  
"More like falling and dying!" They were so close to ground when Ron started to move again and this time he slipped!  
  
"TIMBER!!!!" The delirious Ron screamed as he came falling down fast.  
  
Draco put his other arm on the broom and started to fall down fast. 'Must save the Weasel for the mudblood. Man, maybe I'm the crazy one.' He lunged down fast and grabbed Ron right on time just right before the hit the ground.  
  
Hermione came running to them all tear-eyed and smiling. Who knows how a woman's brain works?  
  
"Thank you Draco! Thank you!Thank you!" Hermione showered him with the 'thank yous' and a great big hug.  
  
"Thank you? For what? Did this handsome gentleman gave you a present?" Ron asked who was still obviously still in some sort of trance.  
  
"I think I like you better crazy Weasel." Draco grinned.  
  
"Weasel? I'm a weasel? What's a weasel?" Hermione laughed with tears still on her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you just cast some spell yo stop him? I mean you are the so- called great Hermione?" Draco asked as he started to relx his arms.  
  
"I couldn't. First I wasn't sure if he was really what I was gonna hit. Besides it was too risky. I didn't wnat him to get hurt more than he is now."  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"We need to carry him back to the common room you know?" Hermione said as he stared at the clueless Ron.  
  
"What?! Why can't we just call Filch!"  
  
"Because he'll find out what he just did and he will take off points Gryffindor."  
  
"Ohh..Right! I just don't want our rival to get point off!" Draco sneered and took out his wand.  
  
"What are you gonna do?!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco called out. Ron floated in air. "Makes my life easier.."  
  
Draco floated Ron into the building and in between the floating was Ron's constant questioning as if he didn't know anything.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go back to the common room okay?" Draco said before the parted their ways.  
  
"Okay, thanks a bunch again Draco." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah, anything for a Weasely and a muggle. What next? I become the godfather of Potty and Weasley girl's kid? Hah!" Draco walked away laughing. He didn't want to call Hermione mudblood in public anymore. It just felt soo..Not right anymore?  
  
He walked back to his room with his arms sore and thoughts of Ginny and Harry kissing and him being a nice muggle/Weasley lover. He shuddered at his own odd thoughts and as he entered the common room he rushed to his room and took a nice long bubble bath.  
  
-------  
  
yes this chap sux. this story sux. thanks for the review anyways! I made a made-up Nimbus model k? 


	7. Frosted Fizzies

Here's an update after a really long writers block.  
  
Go check out my other fics: Savage Breast: A Fifth Year Musical and Freakish  
  
-------  
  
Hermione had been helping Draco the past few days with his studies to keep him from failing. Hermione was also helping Ron to keep him focus. Harry and Ginny had been too close to notice Ron's behavior and Hermione's new friend, Draco. Draco was also helping Hermione deal with her family situation. Her aunt had been writing to her to keep her updated on her mom's condition. Apparently, her mom is still a bit ..sick.  
  
"Draco?" The two had also been calling each other by their first name. They were at the library doing their homework for Potions.  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked lifting his head.  
  
"Aren't you scared?" Hermione asked with a curious look.  
  
"About what?" Draco continued to write on his parcment.  
  
"On what your father might do to you.." She asked in a silent voice.  
  
"Hm." Draco stopped and thought for a moment. The answer was obvious, he was scared. Where would he go when his family disowns him? "I don't know.."  
  
"Oh.." Hermione replied a bit disappointed.  
  
"I guess I am.." Draco whispered. "I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
"Don't worry. You're pretty smart, you'll get somewhere even without the Malfoy inheritance." Hermione said trying to comfort him.  
  
"Yeah, but...I dunno. I just..I don't want to think about it." Draco replied fighting hard not to hit the table.  
  
"Oh, okay." Hermione and Draco went back to their studies then Ginny arrived.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny greeted enthusiastically.  
  
Draco tried to ignore the Weasley, but it was just too hard with her glaring at him as if she was burning him.  
  
"What are you glaring at, Weasel?" Draco asked in a cold voice. Hermione gave him a sort of look to don't tease her.  
  
"Your ugly face getting uglier by the second." Ginny spat back turning her head to Hermione. "Anyway," Ginny remarked ignoring Draco's pouting, "have you heard the news?" Ginny asked in a very jumpy expression.  
  
"Hm...What news?" Hermione asked dryly.  
  
"Dumbledore is hosting a winter dance here in Hogwarts for all the staying students!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Er..That's great?" Hermione replied with uncertainity.  
  
"It is! I can't belive it! Harry is staying..I'm staying. We get to go together!" Draco watched Ginny a bit perplexed. "You should go with Ron! He'd love that."  
  
"No thanks, but I think you're brother is still recovering from the trauma of your relationship with Harry." Hermione replied sarcastically. "Besides, it's completely stupid. I'd rather spend my Holidays studying than waste a day of it at some stupid social event."  
  
"But, you have to go!" Ginny begged.  
  
"No, I don't. I have lots of work to do."  
  
Ginny let out a disappointed sigh. "Fine, fine. Oh yeah, have you noticed a git sitting across you?"  
  
"Yeah, we're working of Head Boy/Head Girl stuff."  
  
"Oh, right." Ginny skipped her way out, but Madam Pince made her stop because she was causing too much noise.  
  
"So, you're not going?" Draco asked turning to Hermione, who was now buried in her work again.  
  
"Huh? Of course, I'm not going. The whole idea is just stupid. Now everyone would want to stay. There goes my quiet Holiday." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are YOU going?"  
  
"Hm. I don't think so. I bet you Parkinson is going to ask me.." Draco groaned. "I just can't stand her anymore."  
  
"Hm..Yeah." Hermione gave a sort of nod.  
  
They all sunk back to their work till it was time for dinner where everyone enthusiastically chat about the Winter Dance. Well, except for Ron of course. He felt more miserable than ever. He just can't imagine his friend and sister dancing..Slow dancing.  
  
"Ohhh," Ron groaned rather loudly. "I can't take it. I have to watch out for my sister. "  
  
"You don't have to, Ron. You can trust, Harry." Hermione reassured for the hundreth time.  
  
"But, what if something happens? You know.." Ron whispered. Hermione gave a disgusted look.  
  
"Ron, eew. Stop making me think about it! God, if you want to spt on your sister and ruin her life, fine! But I don't want to get involved." Hermione stood up disgusted on Ron's thoughts.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron's voice just fainted in the air as Hermione exited the Great Hall.  
  
Outside Draco was leaning at the wall. He was playing with some kind of ball on his hand.Draco raised his head as Hermione exited. They both stared at each other, both with perplexed look on their faces.  
  
"Um..What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked walking towards him.  
  
Draco stood up straight and put the ball thing on his pocket. "McGonogall wanted to talk to us. She'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Hm..Okay." Hermione leaned next to Draco.  
  
"Hm..If we're supposedly the Head Boy and Head Girl why didn't anyone tell us about the Winter Dance?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You've got a point..." Just when Hermione was about to speak again McGonogall strode towards them from the Great Hall.  
  
"Good evening Professor." Hermione greeted, standing up straight.  
  
"Good evening.." Draco muttered.  
  
"Yes, good evening Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." Professor greeted walking up the stairs with the two following her.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk to us about, Professor?" Hermione asked getting off the staircase.  
  
They went into McGonogall's classroom. "Ah..The Headmaster decided to hold a Winted Ball this holiday." Both, Hermione and Draco tried to act surprise. "It's rather unusual, but the Headmaster said that it would be a good way to spend the Holidays." McGonogall gave a sort exasparated sigh.  
  
"Does this mean we have to go?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, as Head Boy and Head Girl, you two are required to act as chaperones." Hermione now looked REALLY surprised.  
  
"But, we don't have any proper robes..I don't think we were informed at the beginning of the year." Hermione protested.  
  
"Don't worry about that , Ms. Granger. You two have dress robes courtesy of Hogwarts." McGonogall summoned two boxes from the corner. "This is for you," She handed a brown,rectangular box to Hermione. "this is for you." Draco got the same shaped box.  
  
"So we really have to go?" Draco asked putting the box at a desk.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." McGonogall replied.  
  
Hermione just gave a disappointed sigh and held the box. "When is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's on Christmas Eve. I expect a lot of students to stay this season.."  
  
"Oh.." They left McGonogall's room clutching the brown box on their arms.  
  
Hermione groaned on their way back to their common room. "I don't want to go. I was planning to visit my mum.."  
  
"Yeah well, life is cruel we can't do anything about it." Draco said in a who-cares tone.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as they reached the painting of a little witch, Gwendolyn.  
  
"Frosted Fizzies." Draco called out and the painting opened up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.." Draco replied going to his room. "G'night.." Draco slammed his door leaving Hermione alone at their common room.  
  
Hermione sat at the couch and warmed up for a moment, when a gray barn owl started to tap at the window. Hermione curiously opened up the window and the barn owl swoop inside.  
  
Hermione caught the owl and took off the parchment from its leg. She reached out for a piece of treat she snuck into her pocket for Crookshanks and gave it to the barn owl. It hooted affectionately and flew out the window. She opened the parchment curiously and sat back at the couch.  
  
Hermione,  
  
It's me your Aunt Martha. I've been trying to get hold of this owl things for a long time and finally came across one from the last news you sent me. I'm glad that you're making friends with your enemies..What's his name? Malfoy? Ah..Yes, how's your old friends? That Harry from the train station last year. How are you? Are your studies okay? I hope they are..I don't want you to fail now. Your mum had been getting worst by the day. And your no-good gay father keeps visiting with that guy..Oh, it's terrible. I've tried to drive them away from your mum as much as possible. You see, your mum just goes more crazy at the sight of your father. I've recently took your mum to the doctor and they said that she'll be okay with rest and these drugs that they gave me. I honestly don't belive them. Your mum would be delighted to see you this Holidays! Send me back at owl when for a reply. Is there any way you think I can get myself my own owl? I've been having trouble catching the owls. Happy Holidays, in advance, dear! Hope to see you soon! Take care of yourself now and study hard!  
  
Lots of love, Aunt Martha  
  
Hermione had a smile on her face, finally hearing from her aunt. Was her mom really that sick? She wanted to finish Hogwarts as soon as possible and take care of her mum. Her father sure didn't do much of a good job at it..She was greatful for having her Aunt Martha. She went to her room and threw the box at her bed and placed the letter at her desk. She changed into her night gown and washed her face.  
  
It was almost 11 and Hermione was still up reading a book called Witches and Wizards Who Made a Difference. It was a new book that she took out from the library. Hermione placed her book on her lap and stared at the box at her desk lying there. She wondered what kind of dress robes was inside...She stood up and walked to her desk. She opened up a lamp and opened a box. The dress robe glimmered in the moonlight. It was baby blue made out of silk. She ran her hands at the dress robe and felt its smoothness. It felt like the smooth running water. It was the most amzing thing Hermione had ever seen. Inside the box was a matching blue comb with sapphire in it. Her jaw hung open in awe. Also inside was a letter from the school.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
As Head Girl you are required to go at the upcoming Winter Dance on Christmas Eve. You are to wear the dress robe and may choose not to wear the comb. The dress robe and comb is yours to keep after this event. Also, your partner for chaperoning the dance would be Mr. Malfoy, the Head Boy. If you have any questions regarding the dance please talk to me about it.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonogall  
  
(Deputy Headmistress)  
  
'Malfoy?! My partner!' Hermione placed the dress robe inside the box and climbe to her bed. Her eyes were wide-open in disbelief. She was to go to a dance with Draco Malfoy. Not that he's bad anymore or anything..But... She fell asleep rather disturbed that night.  
  
The next morning when she woke up , she was in utter cold sweat. Hermione just had the weirdest and possibly scariest dream she had in years...She kissed Draco Malfoy in the lips and actually liked it...  
  
----------  
  
Yes, the story is now getting stupider. Thanks for the review anyways! Love ya all! Please review my other fanfics too. Hahaha a bit plugging.Anyway I'll try to update ASAP. 


End file.
